The Daring Game
by Highla
Summary: What happens when six teen nations are in a room playing dares, which soon turns to truths? Gakuen!OneShot, has PoLiet, UKUS and a hint towards GiriPan. Rating for yaoi and a bit of mild lemon.


**A/N: Doing a rewrite of this! Enjoy! Pairings are USUK, PoLiet and GiriPan**

"Hey, everyone! Wanna come round me and Mattie's dorm tongiht for some dares?" America's eyes lit up as he spoke. Naturally, no one else was half as excited as the obnoxious teen despite the fact that they had barely done anything interesting together in weeks.

"For crying out loud, Alfred, do you ever wipe your mouth?" England complained as he wiped toothpaste from America's mouth and cheeks with a handkerchief.

"So, who's in?"

"Heracles and I shall come. Besides, it's much better than being stuck in a room with Yao moaning because Ivan likes sunflowers better than bamboo. Seriously, I think he's obsessed." Said person nodded quickly in agreement and desperately tried to shake away the mental image of the Chinese boy's hormonal outbursts.

"Yeaaaaa! Me and Tor will be there with the food!" America grinned before turning back to England.

"Artieeeeee? Pleeeeeeeasseee will you come? It'll be a load of crap without youuuuuuu..." America said quietly, his eyelashes batting wildly. The innocent smile was irresistible to his friend, and he knew it well. England sighed. "Only because it's for you. Is Mattie joining us, too?"

"Nah, Francis and Katyusha are playing dress up or something stupid like that with him." Alfred snorted at the thought of it and giggled loudly.  
>"No Alfred, we're <em>studying<em>!" a voice said out of nowhere.

"Okay, be at our dorm after dinner, say about half eight," America grinned before dismissing his friends and leaving with Arthur to go to the first lesson of the day.

~x~x~x~x~x~

"Right, the rules are that everyone dares the one on their left. If its to do something to someone else, then a die must be rolled and the other person involved is however many to the left of the dared one. If it lands on a 6, then it's the one next to that person. I'll start first by daring Artie 'cuz I'm the hero," Alfred explained. Arthur nervously looked over at America. "Okay, I dare you to eat a hamburger!"  
>"You always dare me to eat a bloody hamburger," England mumbled with a disgusted look on his face. He then forced himself to eat the greasy burger as quickly as possible while avoiding indigestion before wiping his face and fingers and grimacing. "Well done, baby, you did it," America said jokingly. England shot a dirty look over in his direction.<p>

"Don't say that, idiot. It makes people think that there's something going on between us," he said as he gently thumped America on the head. "Now, I dare Tor to run down to the kitchen in the nude to get a tub of ice cream. You never know, it could prove useful." Lithuania blushed deep red. Very few people would be in bed at that time, so there would be a huge chance of being seen. Without clothing. And a tub of ice cream.

"Do I really have to?" England nodded. Slowly, the brunette removed his clothing and snuck out of the door. Toris visibly took a deep breath before taking a quick look around for signs of other life. He then ran down the stairs towards the stairs at top speed and returned a few minutes later with the tub, shivering and quiet. Clearly he had almost been spotted, as his cheeks were dark red and showed more embarrassment than shame.

Lithuania pulled his clothes back on as soon as he could and rejoined the circle. "I dare Fel to kiss the one in here that he feels he can trust the most." Expecting him to choose America or England, the small boy leant back on his hands. As soft lips touched his from an awkward angle, his eyes widened, causing giggles from the others in the room. The silence between them was unusually awkward as both boys stared affectionately inhis each other's eyes."You really trust me that much?" he whispered to his friend.

"Yup. Next time, think of something more challenging," Poland teased. "So, I totally dare Heracles to eat kitty food." To his suprise, Greece shovelled the food into his mouth and swallowed with a smile. "You just...?-!"

"Well, how else would I get my little kitty to try new things? Besides, it tastes like tuna."

The room fell silent for a few seconds before Greece finally spoke. "Kiku, I dare you to sit on the lap of..." he rolled the die that America had spoken about at the beginning of the game and counted out 5 spaces to the left of Japan. "... on the l-lap of myself f-for three turns..." Japan shifted awkwardly before moving. Greece knew how much he hated these kind of dares, but he didn't complain. Slowly, he lowered himself onto his friend's lap with a blank expression and a deep blush. He desperately tried not to shuffle in case it became awkward between them. "Alfred, I dare you to call your crush and tell them how you feel." America's smile faded.

"Do I have to?" Japan nodded. Slowly, America punched in the number on his cell phone's key pad and pressed the call button, his eyes squeezed tightly shut in fear of rejection. Suddenly, England felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Without checking the caller ID the giving himself enough time to think about the two incidents being so closely connected, he answered his phone. "Hey, Artie, I love you," America grinned.

"I...uh... love you too, wanker," England whispered. With blush covering from ear to ear, America hung up and looked deeply into emerald eyes. One large hand touched the Brit's cheek as they allowed the slightest of smiles to show.

"Like, just kiss already!" Poland said rather loudly, causing the rest of the circle to glance over at him. Until they agreed and shrugged it off.

"Do you want to?" America asked quietly. England nodded as he slowly moved closer towards his crush and pressed their lips together. Both gently parted their lips and deepened the kiss, their tongues slowly playing and dancing and tangling together. When they finally pulled away, England sat between America's legs and leant backwards. A small stir was caused in the group, mainly due to the fact that their two friends who had clearly had crushes on each other for years shared their first kiss together, and also slightly to do with the fact that they had gone straight to using tongues.

"Soooo, Artie, your dare is to tell me how good that was and give suggestions for improvement if any." England rolled his eyes.

"That's not a proper dare... but just so you know, it was the slightest bit slobbery, probably because you were panicking. Also, suprisingly, it may make it more... uhm, 'fun'... for you if you took more out of it. That one was mainly giving, which was cute, but it would really help you to enjoy it more if you did take a little more. Next time, you may also want to find somewhere for your hands, too. You may not be the best kisser in the world, but the passion you put into it was amazing." The rest of the circle stared with slightly disturbed expressions. England cleared his throat before continuing. "Okay, Toris, your dare is to place a hickey on the hip of..." He threw the die and counted four spaces. "... the hip of Alfred." He took a deep breath and avoided looking up to face his brunette friend.

"You know I can't do that, Arthur. You-"

"Just do it," England huffed as he swallowed a lump in his throat. Nervously, Lithuania pulled up the corner of America's shirt. He gently placed his lips to a small section of skin and pulled it through his teeth as softly as he could possibly manage whilst still leaving a mark. After a few quick sucks, the young boy pulled away and sat back in his seat. "God, Tor, it's already leaving a bruise," America complained as he pulled his shirt back over his hips and wrapped his arms around England's waist, "It's not even a damn hickey, it's a bruise."

"Uh... Feliks, your dare is to eat half of this tub of ice cream."

"Hah! Another easy one!" Poland laughed as he started to eat the dairy product. As he ate more and more, he began to get slower at eating it. Finally he just stopped and stared into the tub, spoon in hand. "I-I can't eat anymore..."

"Fine, then take your shirt off and keep it off for the rest of the game. By the sounds of it, you'll be naked by then."

Poland looked down at his covered chest. "But I'm flabby... You know I don't even change in our dorm if everyone's watching..." Lithuania didn't look the slightest bit fazed, so Poland quickly removed his shirt and sighed discontentedly as he hugged his knees. "Heracles, yours is to go to Katyusha and Natalia's dorm. When you get there, you must ask for 10 tampons and bring them back. Okay?" Greece smiled and walked rather calmly out of the room. Within seconds, he was back with a box of tampons and a huge grin, as if it was easy. Poland seemed slightly distraught. "Kiku, your dare is to wash your hair with Mattie's toothpaste." Japan slapped his forehead.

"Remember how long it took to get out last time?"  
>"Do you want to take your shirt off?" Japan immediately rose from Greece's lap and walked to the bathroom. Once there, he dampened his hair, rubbed toothpaste into it and washed it out. With his usual blank 'dare' expression, he took his seat on Greece again.<p>

"Alfred, I dare you to drink a shot of table salt." Quietly, America poured salt into an empty shot glass that he had found earlier that night under his bed. With no hesitation, the blonde flicked the glass back, allowing the salt to go into his mouth. As he swallowed, the young boy flapped his arms wildly and gagged a little before nodding and smiling. "Arthur, you can stretch someone out," he grinned. England's face wore the same blank expression as Japan.

"Who?" America threw the dice, his grin suddenly growing even more.

"Number 5!" England counted around the circle and slapped his forehead when he realised who was going to be his 'torturee'.

"Follow me..." He said quietly as he led America to the bathroom. Without waiting for consent, the young boy slipped a finger into his squealing friend. He sighed a little as the American laughed at the sensation rather than finding it uncomfortable like most did. As soon as the squeals stopped, another joined the first, quickly moving like scissors and thrusting into him together. A third joined the other two, but this time the younger nation let out a satisfied, slightly pleasured groan. The fingers rubbed his inner walls and the chuckles returned for a moment until the fingers touched over a particular spot. America cried out loudly, his legs going weak, and his fingertips clawed desperately at he door. Almost immediately, England pulled away and washed his hands before leaving the bathroom.

"Did he do it?" Japan asked quietly.

"Pretty sure he's done that before," America said with a grin as his cheeks grew blush. He was soon thumped on the head as England sat back down between his legs.

"Tor, yours is unfortunately an ice cube down your pants." Lithuania immediately threw an ice cube from the ice cube tray down his trousers and sat in silence while it melted. Once he saw the rest of the circle looking confused as to why he didn't react, the brunette explained. "Ivan made me do it every night last year, just so that he could hear my screams."

"Feliks, yours is to go to our dorm, get one of your bras and put a can of cola in each side. Obviously, though it's gotta be on before you put the cans in." Poland sighed as he left the room, and again when he reentered. He put the frilly underwear on with a growing blush taking over his face, and put the cans in with a few quiet squeals. "What's wrong?"  
>"C-cold..." Lithuania laughed and hugged his friend. "Heracles, you can trade pants with Kiku right here, right now." Greece quickly removed his trousers and handed them to Japan, who removed his slightly slower. Both pulled the clothing on with great difficulty, but didn't complain or ask for help. Obviously they were different sizes so both stayed as still as possible<p>

"Uh... I can't think of any good dares that wouldn't offend Kiku, so can we do truths now instead please?"  
>"Yup, we can find out some interesting stuff that way!" America grinned.<p>

"Hmm... Okay, so who do you like? As in like-like?"  
>"Well... uh... Nekokichi." Greece's jaw dropped.<p>

"Seriously?-! I think that Nekokichi likes Nekojirou..." Japan's eyes widened, leaving the rest of the circle confused.  
>"Oh, really?"<br>"Uh-huh!"

"Yeah, guys, onto the next truth..." America said impatiently.

"Alfred, was that your first kiss?"  
>"I...um... I'll just say yes, cuz the first was from a drunken Mattie... Artie, are you a virgin?" England looked nervously around the circle before answering. His eyes locked on the floor as the responded.<p>

"If we discount last Christmas when you and I were completely off our faces drunk, then... pretty much... Toris, have you ever liked either of Ivan's sisters?"  
>"Well, yes, Natalia. That was before she broke all of my fingers, though. And also before she pushed me down the stairs and hospitalised me. Fel, what's your favourite clothing?"<br>"My pink mini skirt, obvs! How did you, like, not know that? Heracles, who are Nekokichi and Nekojirou?"  
>"I-I can't tell you that..."<br>"Take your shirt off then." Greece quickly removed his shirt. He was rather relieved, however, that Japan didn't seem as nervous about it as he could've been.

"Kiku, you can get off my lap if you want now," Greece said quietly as he gently nudged his friend. Japan shook his head slowly. "How do you actually survive being in a room with Yao?"

"I do the same as you. Sleep. Alfred, what's the cruelest thing you've done to Mattie?"

"Well, every time we play baseball, I end up hitting him in his manhood. Well, it's either that or when I shaved his polar bear. Uh... Artie, yours is..." America leant closer to England's ear and whispered something.

"Of course I'll be your boyfriend, I'd be more upset if you didn't want to start a proper relationship," England smiled as he grabbed Americas's hand. The others exchanged glances as if to say that they all knew the two blondes would be mounting each other in a week, flat. "Tor, did you ever like being Russia's slave?"

"Never. It was horrible and his rucksack was heavy. Fel, a-are you straight or more attracted to girls?"  
>"About as straight as a pan of curly fries," Poland laughed. The others in the circle seemed to be unable to tell whether he was joking or not.<p>

"Heracles, is Kiku your gay lover?" Greece glared at Poland, who suddenly fell on his back and laughed hysterically.

"Shut the hell up! We've heard everything you've said all night and it's just shit!" a muffled voice from the next room along shouted, causing the whole circle to go silent.

"I think we should all go to bed now..." America said quietly. Each of the boys nodded and exited the room. Just as England was about to leave, America grabbed his arm. "Stay in here tonight?" England smiled and nodded as he was led to America's bed. "That was fun, wasn't it?" He nodded again as he climbed in the bed next to America and hugged him close.


End file.
